TMNT, My OC, and Me
by LeoFan
Summary: This story is already complete, thanks to Annie the awesome for this idea!


**I just want to thank Annie the awesome for this idea. Thanks Annie! I do not own TMNT, even though I fiercely wish that I did. Oh and just btw, the bold print in the story is actions. Its easier than putting stars.**

Me:Guys? Leo! Raph! Donnie! Mikey! April! **Clenches teeth **Karai!

Leo: Yeah?

Raph: **grunts**

Donnie: **waves**

Mikey: Hey! Wazzup?

April: Hi.

Karai: **glares, nods**

Me: You guys wanna play a game?

Mikey: YES! YES! Ooh! Can we play truth or dare? Or maybe would you rather?

Leo: Let's do would you rather.

Raph: Yeah it's more unusual.

Donnie: Are we letting readers submit questions?

April: Yeah, are we?

Karai: If we are-

Me: Not this time. And Karai, this has nothing to do with you. After that whole fight, you better not think that I'm gonna bend over backwards to please you. Even though I can bend over backwards. **Does a backbend and the straightens up **Oh, and Casey's sick. That means we won't be getting weird questions. But my OC is welcome to join. Angela!

Angela: What?

Me: Wanna play would you rather?

Angela: No thanks. I don't like would you rather. Thanks anyway. **Glances at Mikey** I'll be in my room. **Goes to her room**

Me: Oh. I thought I knew everything about Angela. I guess not. Well, lets play.

Mikey: Can I please go first?!

Leo: I don't mind.

Mikey:YAY! Ok, so LeoFan, would you rather kiss Donnie or Leo? **Smirks**

Me: **turns blood red** uhhh Leo...

Leo: Why me?

Me: I-Idk...I really have no clue...

Mikey: I do

Me: MOVING ON!

Leo: Raph, would you rather have a cat or a dog?

Raph: Cat.

Me: I expected you to say dog.

Mikey: Raphie has a soft spot for small animals.

Raph: Shut it Mikey. Donnie, would you rather kiss your girlfriend or LeoFan?

Donnie: Well, my April, duh. Besides, LeoFan obviously has feelings for Leo.

Me: NUH UH! I DO NOT!

Mikey: **sniggers** LeoFan loves Leo!

Me: Can it Mikey, before I can you!

Donnie: Yeah Mikey. I was just guessing. **Shuts Mikey's mouth** April, would you rather kiss me or hug me?

April: both.

Karai: What is up with all the kissing questions? **Disgusted**

Me: I don't know, and why are you so disgusted? You're Leo's girlfriend! You kiss him all the time.

Karai: Leo's a completely different topic! It's different to kiss Leo!

Me: Different smifferent. A kiss is a kiss no matter who ya do it to.

April: LeoFan, lets not fight. Would you rather spend the whole day with Karai, or eat a slice of Mikey's eternal pizza.

Me: The pizza.

Karai: **scoffs** am I that bad?

Me: **sings a little** I knew you were trouble when you walked in! **Stops** yes.

Karai: **rolls eyes** LeoFan, would you rather keep playing this stupid game, or play truth or dare?

Me: What's the difference really? Both games leave you mortified by the end. Let's play truth or dare.

Mikey: **smirks** LeoFan, truth or dare?

Karai: My my aren't we popular.

Me: Dare Mikey. **Ignores Karai**

Mikey: I dare you to kiss Leo, no chicken outs! If you do chicken out, you have to kiss Raph!

Me: **pales** uhh...

Leo: uhhh...

Me: Oh what the heck lets just get this over with.

Leo: Fine.

Me: **kisses Leo**

Leo: **returns it, then pulls away**

Me: **faints**

Raph: What happened to her?

Donnie: I think I know. I'll bring her to the lab.

-in the lab-

Donnie: LeoFan?

Me:...

Donnie: **tosses cold water on me**

Me: **screams, wakes up** What happened?!

Donnie: You and Leo kissed, and then you fainted.

Me: Wait, that wasn't a dream?!

Donnie: Nope

Me: **faints again**

Donnie: **sighs**

-back with the others-

April: I dare you to kiss the floor.

Mikey: No.

April: Then kiss Karai.

Karai and Mikey: No.

Raph: April, say NCO

Mikey: NCO?

April: Mikey, I dare you to kiss the floor, no chicken outs.

Mikey: **makes a face** no fair.

Leo: It's perfectly fair Mikey. **Stands up** Imma gonna go check on LeoFan.

All but Leo (and obviously me and Donnie:P): ok

-in the lab (Donnie has woken me up again)-

Donnie: I think you fainted because of a mixture of happiness, shock, enjoyment, embarrassment, and fulfillment.

Me: Huh?

Donnie: The fulfillment of your dream to kiss Leo,

Me: HOW'D YOU-YOU-YOU SNOOP! YOU READ MY DIARY!

Donnie: Only the one page!

Leo: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Leo. **Glares at Donnie**

Donnie: **looks guilty**

Leo: What happened?

Me: Donnie read my diary.

Leo: Donnie?!

Donnie: It was just laying open...i only read one page...

Angela: **flounces in** hi guys. Playing any _interesting_ games now?

Me: No. But Donnie read my diary.

Angela: Oooohh! Spill all the juicy secrets Donnie Boy!

Donnie: I don't think I'm allowed.

Me: Your not.

Leo: That was LeoFan's private property. You had no right to read it Donatello.

Angela: The power of the full name. **Sighs** LeoFan, I'm your OC! I have a right to know what you wrote in your diary! Besides, you know my biggest secret!

Me: No Angie. Only Donatello knows my secret and he only knows because he's a snoop.

Angela: Full names again. I notice you didn't use mine.

Me: I'm not mad at you. Hey, Leo?

Leo: Yeah?

Me: How can we punish Donatello?

Donnie: That won't be necessary. Hehe. I learned my lesson.

Leo: Donatello, I want to see you in Splinter's room now. I'm going to get Splinter and we're going to have a talk.

Donnie: Why is everyone mad at me?! **Trudges off to Splinter's room**

Angela: Now can you tell me? Pwease?

Me: No.

Leo: Angie, she obviously doesn't wanna tell.

Angela: But I'm her OC!

Me: So?

Leo: That makes no difference.

Angela: **makes a pouty face**

Me: No. Oh, no. I am _not_ telling you!

Angela: **makes whimpery sounds**

Me: **sighs** Leo please leave.

Leo: ok...**leaves**

Angela: Yay!

Me: Promise not to tell anyone Angela?

Angela: Turtle's honor!

Me: Your not a turtle. So that means nothing.

Angela: But 'human's honor' sounds weird.

Me: You can do ninja's honor. You _are _a Kunoichi.

Angela: Yay! Ninja's honor!

Me: I don't know...you hang around Mikey so much...

Angela: **shrugs** I like him.

Me: Well...

Angela: C'mon! I did ninja's honor and everything!

Me: Fine. I like Leo. Ya happy?

Angela: Yes!

Me: Good.

Leo: **comes in with Donnie **apologize.

Donnie: Sorry I read your diary.

Angela: Donnie guess what? LeoFan likes-

Leo, Me, and Donnie: ANGELA JORDAN MICHAELS!

Angela: oops. Hehe.

Me: Imma go to bed.

Leo: ok.

Donnie: Night.

Angela: Mikey!

Me: ANGIE!

Angela: sorry.

Me: **goes to bed**

**Ok, Hope you enjoyed! I own nothing except my OC, Angela Jordan Michaels. I will probably write a story on her called "I am Angela Jordan Michaels" But at the moment she's just in this story. I also had a really sick idea for a fanfic. I'm posting a poll asking if I should make it, so please respond to it. Thanks! And my next fic will probably be TMNT Truth or Dare. ;) give them your worst!**


End file.
